A New Beginning
by KathyGilbert97
Summary: New Moon. Edward comes back. But comes back to a different and more stronger Bella. Will he be able to win her heart or not?  B/E
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Chapter 1: The Recap.

My life. Well what can I tell you about my stupid pathetic life? I started feeling this way when Ed-him left me. It was a few day after my horrendous birthday party where I got a paper cut and Jasper went to attack me, he took me into the forest and told me it was over that he didn't love me anymore. A guy from the rez called Sam found me later on that day. After that I went into a cationic state I wouldn't talk to anyone I didn't do anything, I was basically a zombie. One day Charlie just snapped and told me I got to get better live again or he would send me to Jacksonville to live with Renee and Phil, so I asked Jess if she wanted to go to the movies with me that night when we went I thought I saw those same men that tried to rape me the first time I went to Port Angeles. That night I first heard Edward. I remembered his voice so clearly I thought he were there but of course he wasn't it was just my mind. I figured out it's only when I'm in danger or doing something stupid so that's when I started hanging out with Jake I started to get better I started to heal a bit but I knew I could never heal properly as the only way I would ever feel whole again is if I was with Edward but I knew that is impossible. So back to my plans on being in danger is by riding motorbikes with him and actually to be honest even though it was stupid it was fun as well. After that I didn't do anything stupid for awhile as Jake basically ditched me. I will tell you why in a minute but during that period of time I went to our meadow and that's when my life was in danger again but not by my own free will the person or should I say vampire that was there was Laurent.

Laurent was there as a favour of Victoria to find me. He was not meant to kill me only make sure I was there unprotected, but of course due to his many 'slip ups' as he like to call them he went for me. But luckily I got away. Your probably thinking how the hell did clumsy human Bella get away from fast vampire Laurent? Well lets just say I got away with the help of the wolves the wolves ripped him apart and killed him. I'm going to skip a bit where

I found out that Sam's pack that also included Jacob was werewolves. I started hanging out with them after that, but I was still in pain.

The hole inside my heart was still there and I couldn't live anymore all my will disappeared I mean I would probably die by Victoria anyway so why not take the easy way out and that's when I jumped of a cliff. I could hear Edward's voice telling me not to do anything stupid but I just couldn't live anymore. But of course Jake came to save me.

(**Time skip to present time.)**

It been 2 years since that day I finished School and gone onto college, but I had to drop out of it to look after Charlie. Charlie grown ill over the past year and it turned out he had brain cancer. So here I am ready to go to his funeral.

Until….

**Disclaimer: Twilight or any of the characters do not belong to me but of course to SM. Even though I would not mind owning Edward ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Their back.

I heard a knock at the door; I got up slowly walking over to the door wondering who it could be, as hardly anyone comes here. I opened the door wide and guess who to my shock was standing there. The Cullen's! Why the hell would they be here? Didn't they say they were never coming back after Ed-him left me in the forest that horrendous day.

"Bella" I heard a high pitched squeal and was knocked down by a black and white blur. Alice was pulling me up while hugging me tightly.

"I missed you so much" She said in the same tone as she used before.

"Get off me." I said calmly. As she stopped hugging me I saw the heartbroken expression on her face. "What the Hell are you doing here?" I asked through my teeth.

"We heard about the news with Charlie I'm so sorry dear." Esme said with concern.

"We came back to see you of course Little Sister." Emmett said cheerfully.

"Don't call me that." I said through my teeth. I could see Emmett face twist in pain

"Why?" He asked brokenly giving me that puppy dog face.

"Because you lost your right to call me that when you all left me." I said angrily, they all flinched when I said this.

"Look okay I need to get ready for Charlie's funeral.

"Wait" Alice said but it was to late I shut the door in their faces and ran upstairs to get ready.

I first got into the shower and washed my hair with strawberry shampoo and used raspberry shower gel to wash myself with. I got out of the shower dried my hair and styling it so it would be in loose curls that was then pinned into a low messy bun, with a few curls coming out. I then put on my makeup witch consisted of a little bit of foundation, black mascara, a very thin line of liquid black eyeliner a soft brown eye shadow. I put on my light pink lipstick with a light pink lip loss on top. After my hair and makeup was done I put on my tight black dress that went up to the knees with a diamond necklaces and earring set. I was now ready for Charlie's funeral, I made my way downstairs and saw it was time to leave so I grabbed my black little handbag and put on my black stilettos.

I walked over to my baby my 2011 Ferrari 458 Italia Black Carbon Edition. It has a 4.5 litre V8 engine and goes up to 623 HP. As I started driving towards the church were my dad's funeral was being held I saw the facial expressions of the Cullen's. They all looked shocked that this beauty was my car, I smirked at them and gave a little wave and drove off.

Edward POV:

Wow. Wow is the only word I can think of at the moment to describe what is going through my head at the moment as I saw her drive off. I then got bombarded with my family thoughts.

OMG! Was that Bella? Wow she's hot, but what happened to my clumsy little blushing sister? I missed her so much.- Emmett.

Bella, my daughter I miss her so much. She's so grown up now. She looked lovely in that dress. Poor dear, I can't believe Charlie died. What kind of family are we to leave our youngest member behind like that when so much has happened. Hopefully she will forgive us; I can't loose my youngest child again for the 2nd time.- Esme.

Was that Bella? I can't believe that was Bella! I hate to admit this but she looked I dare say it more beautiful than me.- I think we can all guess who that is. Rosalie.

I hope she forgives me.- Jasper.

Why? Why did we have to listen to Edward that idiot? I can't believe we just abandoned her like that especially when she needed us most like now. Please let her forgive us – Alice.

I can't believe something like this would happen to Bella. Why did this have to happen to her? I missed her so much please let her forgive us. – Carlisle.

I can't believe I left her when her father has just died. What kind off monster does that to the love of their live?

Author Note: By the way the dress that I explained is if you seen Vampire Diaries and you seen the episode with Jenna's funeral. It's that dress. And the car that is a real car and actually so far is my dream car . I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT! ;)

KathyGilbert97


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: The question about how she managed to get a diamond necklace and earrings is that there not real diamond and they were a present from Renee to her as a going away present before twilight when she said she was going to live with Charlie.

KathyGilbert97


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Hello, I know it's been a long time since I last updated and I am so so sorry! The reason why I couldn't update is because we lost the internet and only just brought a new lead/ dongle today. I would of have used my laptop if it turned on, but my laptop decided to hate me and just turn on, off, on, off, on and so on. But I'm back now! Ready to type till my hand fall off, okay maybe not till my hands fall off because I need my hands! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and if any of you have any ideas that you would like to see in this story please leave a review telling me and I will try and fit it in.**

Chapter 3: The Funeral

Bella POV:

"Hey" I said to Jake once I stepped out of my car.

"Hi" Jake said softly reaching out his hand for me to take, I took it quickly and turned round to shut the car door and lock it.

He looked deeply into my eyes his dark brown almost black eyes staring into my chocolate brown eyes. "How are you? And tell me the truth no lies." He softly spoke to me.

"I'm fine" I said quickly

"No your not. You're a horrible liar Bells."

"Alright fine I'm not." I replied back getting agitated by the minute.

"What happened?"

"Well lets just say that there are seven of them, they have gold eyes, extremely cold, immortal, ring any bells?"

"What?" he hissed out. Jake started shaking violently and had a look of hatred.

"JAKE, Calm down NOW!" I shouted/whispered at him.

"No!" He barked out at me, as he looked me in the eye.

Grabbing his face in my hands, I kept his face there, not letting him look away. "Jake, were in public! You can't transform into a wolf now!" He closed his eyes and started to breathe in and out. His eyes snapped open and he stopped shaking.

"I know I'm sorry." He leant his forehead against mine.

"It's alright." I stroked his face softly. "Come on we better go in." he took my hand and led me inside the church door.

We sat down in the front row as the funeral began.

"We are here today for the funeral of Charlie Daniel Swan" The Priest began. "Charlie Swan, was a good man and an amazing chief of police we are all sad to see that death has taken this great man." I felt the tears fall down my face. "We have some people here that would like to say a few things. His daughter Isabella." As he called out my name I stood up and walked over to where the coffin was. I looked at the coffin for a few seconds then looked at the gathering of people who were here today. "My dad, he was the greatest person who could ever live. I loved my dad so much, and it's going to be so hard with him gone, I remember all the times he was there for me and all the great memories we had together. I wish he was still here with me now, but it was his time and I now that his up in heaven looking down on me." I stopped speaking, my breath caught in my heart, heart beating fast, tears streaming down my face. I turned to the coffin and whispered softly "I love you daddy"

I started slowly walked down the church till I got to the door, as I turned around I saw everyone looking at me. I turned round and ran out of the door not looking back.

8I stood there as they lowered Charlie into the ground. I went up first and put a dozen roses and lilies on his grave and read the gravestone.

Charlie Daniel Swan

Born 22 January 1970 – 15 May 2007

A beloved father, son and chief of police

Always in our hearts

May you rest in Heaven

As I stared at the grave stone I felt strong warm arms encircle me, as I felt tears running down my face. I turned round a buried my head into Jacob chest as I let out a loud sob.

"Shhhh" He started comforting me as he pulled me into a tighter embrace. "It's alright, everything going to be alright." He started stroking my hair.

"But what if it doesn't?" I asked him. "What if things get worse. I mean I lost them, now I lost Charlie. Who else am I going to loose? Renee, well it already felt like I lost since she hardly talks to me." I asked through heavy breathing and the loud sobs that took over my body.

"Your not going to loose anybody." Jacob whispered in a soothing tone. As we stood there in a tight hug, I lost track of time who know it could've been 5, 10 minutes, maybe an hour.

"Come on." He said leading me to my car he got into the driver's seat. "What are you doing Jake?" "I'm taking you back home." He told me as he shut the door, put his seatbelt on and started up the car and drove of to my house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so im looking for this story. It's where Edward comes back after Bella saves him from the Volturi and Tanya comes to visit. In New Moon Edward slept with Tanya thinking it was Bella. Tanya then tells Bella that Edward slept with her. Theres a lot of Drama and near the end Bella goes on a date with Jacob to I think its to try and get back. Edward sees them and fight with Jacob they go back to the Cullens house and Esme and Carlisle tells Tanya to leave. Also throughout the story Rosalie helps Tanya to try and break up Edward and Bella also there's one part of Rose and Tanya plan where Edward goes into the garage and Tanya attacks him and Bella walks in. **

**Thankyou so much and with the story A New Beginning Im not sure whether or not i should carry on with it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Hey, I'm really sorry about not posting for a long time, but I just lost interest and I really don't know where I am going with it so if anyone wants to adopt this story they can.**

**Another thing is I'm thinking about doing a twilight/Beauty and the Beast story where Bella is actually Isabella Keller daughter of Vincent Keller and Catherine Chandler. So if anyone thinks this is a good idea let me know thanks.**


End file.
